MAR Anime Music Writings
by Arcion
Summary: Been watching MAR and wanted to write an AMW on the corrolation between MAR and two of my friends Ginta and Koyuki/Snow. I am trying to write for the others, but the muses aren't cooperating well.
1. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - By Aerosmith AVW by Arcion

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,"

Snow has fallen asleep (after drinking the Pupura Juice) and Ginta had volunteered to take her to her room.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming."

He sets her down on her bed and kneels beside it to watch her sleep for just a moment.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender"

He questions what he's feeling, she looks and acts so much like Koyuki, but knows she's a different girl.

"I could stay lost in this moment forever"

'Would it really be cheating? Since Koyuki isn't my girlfriend.'

"Well, every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure."

Snow giggles in her sleep and turns towards him, reminding him of when they first met, and he blushes.

"I don't wanna close my eyes"

He turns away, and moves to stand, and leans forward."

"I don't wanna fall asleep"

He doesn't know that Koyuki is looking back at him from the sleeping Snow's mind

"'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing"

'Koyuki, I wish you were here.'

"'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do"

Without knowing she dreamed of him through Snow's eyes, he has dreamed of her, of the stories he would tell her about Marchen.

"I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing"

He still longed to be home, and actually talking with her, but he wouldn't abandon Alviss and Nanashi and the others to the Chess

"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating"

He thought of the third round, when Snow had collapsed after her battle, and he had carried her on his back.

"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing"

He watches her and thinks of what they're dreaming of, both Snow and Koyuki.

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together"

After glancing around quickly to make sure no one was around (especially Edward), Ginta leans over and kisses Snow on the cheek.

"And I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever"

He quickly falls back on his haunches, as if afraid someone had caught him, even though he had glanced around and seen no one.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep"

She makes a sound as if she's going to wake up, and Ginta moves to leave, not wanting to get caught watching her.

"'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing"

But she reaches out and grabs his hand, holding him there, but not waking.

"'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do"

He lets her snuggle his hand, and rests his chin on the other.

"I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing"

When she fights, he's watching closely, he doesn't want her to be hurt.

"I don't wanna miss one smile"

He smiles, watching as she sleeps peacefully,

"I don't wanna miss one kiss"

And watching Koyuki at the same time, though unknowingly.

"I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this"

He doesn't want to get caught, but he decides this wouldn't be a bad way to spend the night.

"I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine"

He wishes he could hold her close, to protect her, to keep her from being hurt like she had been.

"And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time"

Despite knowing he should get up, he nods off eventually, still holding Snow's hand.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep"

His hand tightens around Snow's, imagining both Koyuki and Snow together with him, after this War Game was over.

"'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing"

Edward peaks around the door, he knows Ginta had brought Snow up here, but he hadn't seen the boy leave. When he sees the two, Ginta on his knees beside the bed, asleep with smiles on their faces and one hand cushioning their cheeks and the other clasped together, he relents about yelling at him to wake up and go back to his own room for the night. 


	2. My Little Girl

My Little Girl - Tim McGraw AMW by Arcion

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go"  
The king stood on his balcony overlooking his palace yard.

"Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know"  
He smiled as he heard a small, but energetic voice calling to her caretaker

"I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm"  
As his daughter, the princess, came from around one of the towers in the courtyard with her canine caretaker huffing and puffing to keep up.

"You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born"  
'Come on Edward, I want to explore outside.' She called. He nearly called to her from his elevated view, but he could see the smile on her face. 

He knew she was already strong, the castle guards worked hard to make even the forest just outside the castle walls safe for the princess to play

in.

"You beautiful baby from the outside in"  
He watched her run out the gates, the guards smiling as she ran past, and offered her caretaker encouragement to keep up with her.

"Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again"  
'Hime-sama!' Edward called, trying to get her to slow down. Edward was always worried about the princess, that's why he had stayed her caretaker,

even when she had started to show an energy that he just couldn't keep up with.

"Go on, take on this whole world"  
His hands tightened into fists as he heard her cry out, but even before he had two fists, guards were already pouring out of the guardhouse.

"But to me you know you'll always be"  
A few minutes later, she came back in, surrounded by guards and followed by Edward. And the first thing she did, was to look up to him.

"My little girl"  
And he responded the only way he could to her, to his little princess. He smiled. Her face brightened and she immediately regained her spirit,

calling to Edward to chase her around the courtyard

"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile, could melt my heart of stone"  
It wasn't long, though, before he couldn't stand at his balcony and watch her.

"Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown"  
She stood at his bedside with tears in her eyes. 'Are you okay otousan?'

"Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you." in the moonlight at your door"  
He knows she can see how weak he's gotten, so he doesn't answer her question, instead, 'I love you princess.'

"As I walk away, I hear you say, 'Daddy love you more"  
She grabbed his hand and fell to her knees, 'I love you too Daddy.' She answered, resting her head against his hand and letting herself cry.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in"  
In his weakened state, he couldn't do much to stop her from crying, but he could try.

"Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again"  
'Princess,' He waited until she had looked at him before continuing, 'You might need to leave the castle. Go see the oracle, then go and leave

this land.'

"Go on, take on this whole world"  
After the king passed away, the woman he had married began to make outrageous demands and Snow knew she needed to follow her father's commands.

"But to me you know you'll always be"  
She told Edward and packed up a few supplies before the fled the castle, heading for the oracle her father had directed her to.

"My little girl"  
In the courtyard, once more, she looked up to the balcony where the king used to stand, where he would watch her playing.

"Someday, some boy'll come and ask me for your hand"  
Years passed, she and Edward were running from the Chess most of the time, but eventually, she encountered Ginta. Together with him and Jack, she

fought along with MAR, to fight for MAR Heaven's safety.

"But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know"  
And through the adventures she shared with Ginta, she knew, even as a fourteen year-old girl, that she was in love.

"He's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man"  
When Ginta defeated Phantom, ended the War Game and saved MAR Heaven, she tried to tell him exactly how she felt about him, but wasn't able to.

"I know he'll say that he's in love"  
She turned to someone who could help, her father. Ginta had called MAR a world full of magic and wondrous things, and there were things he still

didn't know.

"But between you and me"  
Her ring allowed her to speak with her father, and she quickly explained to her father all that had happened, trying to rush the story through to

when Phantom was defeated.

"He won't be good enough"  
Her father wasn't fooled though, he knew the problem, and it only took one question to confirm it.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in"  
Snow felt like she had returned to the child that used to play under her father's gaze in the courtyard as the king watched her for a moment.

"Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again"  
When it came time for him to respond though, the king knelt before his daughter and smiled at her.

"Go on, take on this whole world"  
'How about the full story.' He teased her.

"But to me you know you'll always be"  
Snow found herself crying, like the last time she had spoken to her father before his death. She tried to stop the tears, she was stronger now, 

they had defeated the enemy that had terrorized their lands and she was speaking to her father. She should be happy

"My little girl"  
The king pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried, and he was reminded of the last time they had spoken as well. 'I love you, my little

girl. I wish I could meet your young man.'

This idea came up when speaking to 'Ginta'. I was trying to explain to him that it was a different type of affection I held for his girlfriend,

but I don't think the point came across. So later that night, I happened to listen to a music video of this song, and the images began flowing,

the only reason it was delayed a little was actually finding the lyrics, my usual lyrics site was having issues, and I went to sleep not feeling

completely happy with the outcome, so I rewrote the ending this morning, and now it gets posted.

It doesn't exactly correspond with the lyrics, but I think I followed them as well as can be expected, just a little off. Still expresses my

feelings, so I take it as a success. 


	3. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Wienie

Itsy Bitsy Teenie Wienie - by Bryan Hyland

"She was afraid to come out of the locker,  
She was as nervous as she could be.  
She was afraid to come out of the locker,  
She was afraid that somebody would see."

Snow looked down at her beachwear and blushed. She had gotten this outfit especially for this trip to the beach all of Team MAR had decided to take, but now that she was actually wearing it, she couldn't help but think of everyone else who would see her.

"Two, three, four,  
Tell the people what she wore."

She had gotten the suit especially for Ginta to see her in, he had called her sexy when he had seen her in her tank top, so she was sure he would be tripping over himself when he saw her in this, but if he saw her, that would mean that Jack would see her too, and that she didn't want to even think about his reaction. Not to mention Dorothy would probably mock her when she saw, Dorothy had a much better looking body and had the personality to show it off at the beach, unlike her. Plus Allan, Edward, Gaira and Belle, as well as the rest of Team MAR was there and would see her, she thought she would burst into flames just thinking about all their reactions.

"It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
That she wore for the first time today.  
An itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
So in the locker, she wanted, to stay."

She wished she had someone she could talk to who wouldn't laugh at her, and as she looked at her clothes neatly folded on the bench she tried to think of someone. Her first thought was of calling Yuki-chan, but she would never talk, only help her out where she could, but her newest summon, Undine. Snow shrugged and decided to try at least.

Forgetting about what she was wearing for a moment she dug into the pocket she had stored the water spirit's ARM and summoned her forth. Undine formed and took a moment to appraise Snow before commenting.  
'Trying to catch someone's eye?' The water guardian teased.

Snow blushed, even the guardian made her feel small. 'I bought it for Ginta.' She answered quietly.

'Ginta, he's the leader of your team, isn't he?' She hadn't really been introduced properly, but she remembered a little. 'So you like him, what'd you summon me for?'

The princess shuffled her feet as she answered. 'I like Ginta, but I hadn't really thought about the fact that everyone else would see me too.'

'So you want to make sure the leader notices you, but you're afraid of what everyone else will say about it.' Undine laughed and threw a watery arm around her master's shoulders. 'I suppose you wanted me to say something inspiring to get you to walk out there with your head held high?'

'I was hoping for something like that.' Snow answered, actually somewhat comforted by the guardian's caring for her.

'Well,' The water spirit said, a grin taking over her face, 'You're not going to get that from me. Get out there and have fun.' Undine ordered, and gave Snow a shove out the locker room door, barely giving her master time to squalk and grab a towel before she was forced out into the open.

"Two, three, four,  
Stick around we'll tell you more."

Undine laughed one final time before returning to her ring form and almost intelligently hiding in the folds of Snow's clothing.

"She was afraid to come out in the open,  
And so a blanket around her she wore.  
She was afraid to come out in the open,  
And so she sat like a lump on the shore."

Snow nearly turned right around and marched back into the saftey of the locker room, but her squalk had told the others of her being there and Ginta called to her as soon as he could see her.  
'Hey Snow, finally decided to join us?'

"Two, three, four,  
Tell the people what she wore."

She wrapped the towel she had grabbed around her to hide her bikini and blushingly started walking towards the towels everyone had set out gathered around the beach umbrella someone had thought to bring. The princess glanced around as she sat down on the towel she blushingly noted had been Ginta's choice to bring as an image of his father had been drawn upon it. Jack and Edward were a short way off building an elaborate sand castle, Dorothy and Ginta were splashing around in the water, both completely soaked and Snow became a bit jealous thinking that it was more likely because the witch had probably been trying to kiss Ginta than them having fun in the water, while Allan, Gaira, Alviss and Belle had brought beach chairs and were either tanning in the beach sunlight or reading, all unconcerned with the princess' entrance and subsquent joining them instead of running straight to the water. Nanashi was no where to be seen, probably having run off after the other women enjoying the beach.

"It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
That she wore for the first time today.  
An itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
So in the blanket, she wanted, to stay."

She kept watching Ginta and Dorothy, but every time she thought about joining them, she remembered what she was wearing, blushed and decided to stay put.

Eventually Belle looked up from her seat on Alviss' shoulder at her. 'You aren't going to join them?'

'I..' Was as far in answering the fairy before a soaking wet Ginta appeared in front of her.

'Come on Snow, we came to the beach to have fun.' He took her arm and pulled her to her feet, leaving the towel behind.

"Two, three, four,  
Stick around we'll tell ya' more."

She blushed brighter than ever as Ginta stared at her in her new swimsuit, and luckily didn't make too much noise to attract the other's attention, but Dorothy eventually pulled his attention away.

'Gin-tan, even the water's boring when you're alone.' She complained.

'You coming Snow?' The boy asked and she nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her into the ocean.

"Now she's afraid to come out of the water,  
And I wonder what she's gonna do.  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water,  
And the poor little girl's turning blue."

Eventually Dorothy had gotten tired of the ocean, and probably with 'her' Gin-tan paying more attention to Snow than to her, and so had left the two in the water to go and sunbathe, and eventually even Ginta had decided the ocean was getting a little cold and had gone to join the others gathered around the small campfire, a simple matter with Allan's Fire ARM. Every time Snow tried to get out of the water though, she remembered what she was wearing and knew that this time everyone's attention would be on her until she could get the towel around her again to hide. 

"Two, three, four,  
Tell the people what she wore."

Even worse, Nanashi had come back and had brought a few of the girls he had been chasing as well, so she knew word would spread quickly once they got back, she wouldn't be able to show her face in the city again after they saw her.

"It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
That she wore for the first time today.  
An itsy, bitsy, teenie, wienie,  
Yellow, polka-dot bikini,  
So in the water, she wanted, to stay."

'Come on in Snow, the fire's warm.' Ginta called to her, but not even he could get her to move from the waves hiding her embarassment, it was getting cold though.

"From the locker to the blanket,  
From the blanket to the shore,  
From the shore to the water.  
Guess there isn't anymore."

'You're going to freeze again if you stay in there all night.' Alviss told her from the shoreline, she hadn't even realized he'd moved. He held up her towel, ready to hide her again and a lot closer than it had been when it was sitting behind the group in the impromptu campsite and so she took the few steps and the neccessary embarassment of having one more person to approach him and step into the towel.

She shivered and Alviss wrapped the towel around her shoulders. 'Come on, it's warmer by the fire.' He told her and lead the way.

With Alviss reclaiming his chair, the only seat left was beside Ginta, which she took with practiced elegance. It was only when she shivered as the fire warmed her and he put his arm around her shoulders than she felt safe leaning her head on his shoulder.

Maybe it hadn't gone entirely according to plan, but it was ending happily. Snow made a note to summon Undine again, when she was dressed, and thank her for the push that had started things off.

Every time I hear this song, I imagine 'Koyuki' doing this to show off to 'Ginta' (even though they both know she doesn't need to) and every time, no matter what I'm doing, driving, trying to sleep, etc, I giggle at the images. So I did a little converting and got this written out.

Sorry for concentrating on Snow and Ginta, they're just so much fun to write and tease. I'm trying to write a piece for Alviss and Belle, but I'm having trouble finding an appropriate song, and Snow/Ginta songs keep coming up. I'll try to write for someone different next time. 


	4. Hello Muddah, Hello Fadda

Hello Mudda, Hello Faddah

"Hello Mudda, hello Faddah, here I am at, Camp Granada"  
Someone sitting inside, writing a letter by candlelight.

"Camp is very, entertaining, and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining"  
Allan enters the room and reports that it's still raining outside, so the Games are still delayed.

"I went hiking, with Joe Spivy. He developed, Poison Ivy"  
Alviss enters the room, scratching at his curse, irritated at it itching.

"You remember, Lenard Skinner, he got Tomane Poisoning last night after dinner"  
Images of Snow sleeping off the effects of something bad she ate (or drank).

"All the councilors, hate the waiters"  
Dorothy (in typical councilor garb) looking with a grimace towards Nanashi (in waiter garb).

"And the lake has, alligators"  
What appears to be some sort of water-creature (but you can see Edward's glasses under the 'eyes').

"And the head coach, wants no sissies, so he reads to us from something called Ulesses"  
Gaira enters the room with a book, assumably one of MAR Heaven's folk/fairy tales, to amuse the 'kids' while it's raining outside.

"Now I don't want, this should scare ya, but my bunkmate, has malaria"  
Jack comes in looking sick to his stomach and complains about feeling sick.

"You remember, Jeffrey Harding? They're about to organize a searching party"  
Group gathers to 'search' for Belle.

"Take me home, oh mudda faddah"  
Ginta remembers searching along with Jack to find a way back to his world.

"Take me home, I hate Granada"  
Phantom sitting in his castle looking bored.

"Don't leave me out in the forest, where, I might, get eaten by a bear"  
Memories of Panno and her brother when they get attacked by the monster when they were younger.

"Take me home, I promise I will not, make noise"  
"Or mess the house with other boys, oh please don't make me stay, I've been here one - whole - day"  
Ginta acting bored after his initial exploring of MAR Heaven. Remembering when Koyuki would come over and they'd play together.

"Dearest Fadda, darling Mudda, how's my precious, little brudda"  
"Let me come home, if you miss me, I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me"  
The letter writer thinks of Ginta's mother missing him, and then thinking of how Dorothy tends to tackle and kiss him.

"Wait a minute, it stopped hailing. Guys are swimming, guys are sailing. Playing baseball, gee that's better"  
He looks outside to see the sun trying to come out, and the other kids of the castle venturing out to play games.

"Mudda, Fadda kindly disreguard this letter"  
Ginta and the others who have gathered in his room look up and Alviss opens the blinds, casting light into the room. We can now see that Ginta was writing the letter, but when the others head out to play, he stops writing and gets up to go join in the games outside.

I was trying to sleep, when this song came up on my player, and I'd been thinking about MAR and writing something for Christmas, and the thoughts just kinda worked together. If I'd allowed myself to laugh at the initial thoughts I probably would have woken someone. Not quite what I had in mind, but it works, it's amusing, and it's been too long since I wrote something for this, so here's my Christmas present for everyone, a little bit of humor in your season. There's probably lots of spelling errors, but without knowing the lyrics, it seems the best I can do for now.

Not quite what I wanted to write about next (wanted to try and get something done that didn't involve Ginta or Snow/Koyuki at all) but it's been so long since the muses wanted to help me write anything. Maybe now they'll help me get to writing the other ideas that're zooming around in my head (maybe even something that doesn't feature Ginta and Koyuki .). 


	5. My Sister, My Friend

My Sister by Reba McEntire AMW by Bastion

"Hey girl,  
It's me,  
I just called to tell you hi.  
Call me when you get this."

Dorothy standing against a pilliar of a covered porch, Snow sitting with her legs dangling from the same.

"Haven't talked lately,  
So hard to find the time.  
Give the boys a big kiss,  
Tell them that I miss them,  
By the way I miss you too."

Looking at the stars of the night sky, they seem to be conversing about nothing of importance.

"I was thinking just today,  
About how we used to play,  
Barbie dolls and make-up,  
Tea parties, dress up."

We focus on the conversation just in time to hear them reminicing about the costume party MAR had after one of the rounds.

"I remember how we'd fight,  
We made up and laughed all night.  
Wish we were kids again,  
My sister my friend."

Snow remembers how they had started to argue, and then when Ginta and Jack had come in, they hadn't had a clue what he was talking about when he tried to soothe their tempers.

"Oh yeah before I forget I met someone,  
I think I really like him.  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun,  
By going out on a limb,  
And invite him home for Christmas,  
To meet the family."

Snow blushes and mentions her crush on Ginta, and considers out loud if she should say something to him.

"Seem like just yesterday,  
You brought home old 'what's his name?  
He had been drinking,  
What were you thinking?  
After dinner he passed out,  
We can laugh about it now,  
We've learned a lot since then,  
My sister my friend."

Dorothy laughs and invites Snow to join in the laughing by mentioning her own experience with Nanashi and his habit of skirt-chasing and drinking.

"Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon?  
We could just hang out like we used to."

They sigh and decide to head in, but Dorothy mentions that it was good to sit and talk like friends with her.

"It's late and I should go,  
But I can'y hang up the phone,  
Until I tell you,  
What I don't tell you enough."

Before reentering the castle to go to their own rooms, Dorothy stops and hugs Snow.

"Even though at times it seemed,  
We were more like enemies,  
I'd do it all again,  
My sister, my friend."

Dorothy watches Snow walk down the corridor to her own room, thinking about how they act like enemies, sniping at each other during the rounds, before turning back and entering her own room for the night, more relaxed than before because of the chance to sit and just talk.

Why is it that the brain-bugs like working the best when I'm trying to fall asleep? I got up at midnight to find the lyrics and type this up, and I'd only heard the song twice.

I know I kinda rewrote the characters and their histories for this, but it seemed like the perfect song for Dorothy and Snow (they're kinda Aunt and Neice anyway, plus really they're the only females on MAR) and the images that came with it didn't care if the lyrics didn't fit with the MAR storyline. Also, I kinda wanted to write it because it was the first full song/AMW that didn't center around Snow and Ginta.. Didn't completely get out of writing them together, but it's better than my other AMWs that centered around them .

My mind was kinda bouncing between writing a 'script' for making this an AMV and writing it as an AMW, finally decided on the AMW because I know the que for AMVs for the one I'd send this to make into one is kinda overloaded and the brain-bugs wanted to see how it was recieved, that's why the lines are short. I'd like to see it made into an AMV eventually, but I like how the AMW turned out too. 


End file.
